vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Vocaloid; Rules of Engagement
Basically a list of "lol" moments or common things people say we should know are incorrect, anyone can add to this list. # Japanese Vocaloids are perfect... Kaito and Meiko don't lack clarity, there was never a need for VY1v3, Gumi - Native, Lily - Native, Gakupo - Native, etc, etc) # There are no English, Korean, Spanish voicebanks # Neither are there original songs for English, Korean or Spanish Vocaloids. # There are 8 Vocaloids, not 40+ # Japanese Vocaloids produce better English then actual English voicebanks. # Rin/Len die all the time in songs. # There are less then 100 songs. # Kaqito is a goofball and/or a perv, the moment he does anything else his "out of character" # Ditto Miku's a bitch and is not allowed to be anything else. # Vocaloid is a band # Vocaloid is an anime (okay, there will be an anime for 1 branch of Vocaloid now, but thats what this statement is saying - Angel Emfrbl). # Vocaloid is a video game # Black Rock Shooter is a fan made/variant of Miku. # Every Vocaloid works EXACTLY the same way. # I made the Vocaloid 2 software english, therefore Miku now is a english capable Vocaloid! # No other Vocaloid has borrow design elements from Miku, or had influence from Miku. # "X" Vocaloid is the best Vocaloid ever! # Youtube is a reliable source of information. # Lola is not the first Vocaloid, Miku is! # English Voclaoids suck at doing English. # Meiko is the first Vocaloid. # "X" producer is a God. # The Kagamine's Vocaloid 2 voicebanks are not as bad everyone says they are! # Teto, Neru, Haku are Vocaloids. # "X" cover song using Kiyoteru has good tuning # Vocaloid has everything you need to make music with. # "I can use a Japanese Vocaloid" (note; there is so much VSQ/VSQX inserting and cover songs in every possible Vocaloid for a reason ¬_¬') # using a Japanese Vocaloid is easy # "I can just throw a random VSQ/VSQX file into Voclaoid and everything will be fine" # If Luka's English voicebank were better, you'd see more hits in English then Japanese in Japan. # English Vocaloids are unrealistic sounding # Boxart is a sign of quality. # Its "Mizki" and "Yuma" # VY2 has pink hair right? # Every Vocaloid has a age, height, weight, etc # "X" Vocaloid's character item should be... # You don't need music lessons or theory to use Voclaoid right? # The Voclaoids are better then real singers # Even though the song sucks, since it's sung by my favorite Vocaloids it's AWESOME. # PV > Actual song # Rin is a bitch for killing my Lenny in Daughter of Evil # Hetalia must be worked into every comments section for every Vocaloid song # I have the same username as X Vocaloid therefore I must roleplay as them "in character" all the time. 8D # I hate "x" Vocaloid because thier voice provider is ugly # I like "X" vocaloid because their voice provider is cute. # The Kagamine's are twins/lover/siblings/postmen/etc... # Galaxias! is sung by Galaco # Iroha Nekomura has no weaknesses # Vocaloids have cannon personalities # Kaito's official full name is Kaito Shion. # If I make a song with two male/female Vocaloids it's automatically a pairing. # UTAU is lumped in with vocaloid in everything, even though their not the same fandom. Example; Even though there is a crossovers section, all UTAU x Vocaloid fanfictions are lumpers in "vocaloid" in the fanfiction.net website, ot only that but every fanmade seems to have a selection in the drop down menu and all. # Every song has a meaning # All vocaloid songs are free. # Every UTAU user is a wannabe voclaoid producer. # Every UTAU user is using the software because they can't afford Vocaloid # Every provider who lends their voice to UTAU really wants their voice in Vocaloid. # "Lets make a Japanese Voicebank instead of a Japanese voicebank because they are quicker to make and easier, never mind Yamaha decides who does what lasnguage or that it won't nessecary be of good quality". # "UTAU and Vocaloid work EXACTLY the same..." # Anything with headphones, skirts, cyborg-like, and a name ends with "ne" is a Vocaloid even if it doesn't even have a voice. # Any young male is instantly shota. # Two males/females singing together in a song will result in a comments section being filled up with hate/love for yoai/yuri even if love is not the subject of a song. (note this is intended to be the same statement as #51 but I couldn't word it right - Angel Emfrbl) # Luka is a bitch because she killed Miku in Scissorsroid. Specifically in relation to the wikia; # The wikia is ALWAYS wrong, "old fans" are always right (Reality; I won't say this wikia is 100% perfect, but I've know the "old fans" to be wrong plenty of times ;-) - One-Winged Hawk 08:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) '') # Crossfrowne's history topic at VO forums has no errors and is correctly and fully sourced, since its written by a "old fan" its reliable (see a few points back). # You can't rely on the vocaloid wikia for anything... Not even to tell you the basic "who is and isn't" a Vocaloid. # The wikia needs regulating by outside forces because its not allowed to regulate itself. # The words of people who don't contribute to it will dictate what can go in its pages. # I can believe a random Youtube commet more then the wikia. # The wikia is owned by Angel Emfrbl (''I'm tired of this one, anyone can edit this wikia; its always been this way - One-Winged Hawk 08:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC))